wed to dead
by nachojenn
Summary: sequel to dead and gone.


Unbearable! Unbearable is the only word to describe what I am doing today. My roommate Amelia still has not stopped crying, my brother Jason had to bury Crystal, his werepanther whore of a wife this morning, and I still had no idea how Bill was. But this afternoon I was going to put that fake face on. The one I use when I pretend not to read every mind in the room. The persona of a normal sane person. No crazy Sookie today.

I was shocked when a limo pulled up in front of the house. Eric has hired us the service for the entire day and I was even more shocked to see Quinn was to play the role of bodyguard. He helped me in the car with as little contact as possible. I'm one hundred percent sure that was in the rules set forward so he could even attend today. 1-Guard Sookie, 2-act as Nurse/chauffeur and 3-don't touch unless necessary.

Maybe he was trying to rub his face in things I have no idea. But when Quinn informed me he was there on King Felipe De Castro's orders, I started to become really concerned.

Amelia's head was broadcasting hate and pain and sadness and then more hate. She was trying not to blame me for this, but she was not doing a good job. I knew exactly what everyone was thinking about me. The second Quinn saw me and all the bruises, he put it all together. Tray was not killed because of drugs. He was killed because of me.

He was starting to feel slightly glad I had dumped him, even if it was for the asshole Viking. It could just have easily been him being buried today, and where would that leave his mom and sister Frannie. He moved on from that thought quickly knowing I was probably picking up his thoughts. Even after everything I had put him through he did not want to make it harder for me.

He instead turned his anger to Eric. He decided all of my troubles started in Rhodes when we were bonded, so it was his fault for my pain, his fault for the break up and his fault for Tray's death. If could have figured out how to factor in Crystal, he probably would have.

We stopped off to pick up Jason; he had asked to come along to pay his respects and to support me and Amelia. He was thinking about Crystal and how he was actually looking forward to teaching his son or daughter to shot and swim in the pond behind his house.

I was simply trying to tune them all out in order to prepare for the funeral. My shields were going to be on overload today and I was already tired, soar and irritable. The limo was so full of bad thoughts and sadness so it took me off guard when he suddenly started speaking to me.

"So I hear you're getting married."

Oh hell! Thanks Quinn.

Jason and Amelia's head snapped up and focused on me.

"Um, no. I am not getting married."

"Really? Because Eric was in Vegas last week asking for Felipe to allow your union. After it was legalized a couple of weeks ago it will start happening all over now."

Please lord; tell that was not where Eric was when I was being kidnapped and tortured.

I could hear the pain and accusations for Amelia's head, the hurt from Jason that I had not told him and the fear from Quinn's head that Eric truly was going to be the death of me.

"Sook, is there something you want to tell me?" Jason asked with an intense look.

"I have no idea what he is talking about."

Quinn scoffed, "So you aren't pledge to Eric?"

It seems the weretiger either had too much time on his hands or he was listening at doors.

Amelia knew more than she let on too. She knew I was blood bonded with Eric, and she has suspected there was more to him just spending the night and risking his life for mine.

I took a deep breath and it hurt, but I was trying to calm myself. "Eric and I are blood bonded."

"What exactly does that entail Sis?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"We can feel each other's emotions when we are close, that's all."

"But you are sleeping with him right."

Jason! Mr. Tactless

_Lucky Bastard! Sookie was the best I ever had. If I could kill him I could._ Quinn's thoughts sounded like he was yelling.

"That's nice Jason. Maybe you ought to worry about yourself."

He snorted, "If you're marrying a Vamp I think it is something I need to worry about."

Now I was a little miffed and I wanted to attention away from myself.

"Just so everyone in this limo knows, Eric has not asked me to marry him. And don't think I can't hear everyone of you and your disgust and hurt. I do, and I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused, especially most recently. My plan is to stay away from people for awhile after today so that no one else has to suffer because of me."

"Babe, it's not like that. Not everything is your fault," He put his hand on my shoulder.

I locked eyes with his hand. He was lucky I did like him as a person or that hand would be ripped of by Eric if I wanted.

He abruptly removed his hand and the rest of the ride was silent.

Jason was thinking if he would become more tempting to the ladies if his brother in law was a Vamp as powerful as Eric. He is so self centered.

Quinn was worried I would tell on him and was trying to decide if he should help me out of the car.

Amelia was blank for once. She was letting the misery eat away at her.

The church was small but pretty. I had been here on the rare Sunday's I got out of bed and made myself go.

I saw the entire Shreveport Were pack standing outside. The impressiveness of the limo was obvious with my mind picking up on the random thoughts.

_Wow, maybe Tray was somebody…Who thinks they're too good to drive a normal car…Well I see the fucking Vampire still has his fangs in her._

I knew that last mind. It was Alcide Herveaux. We had a once upon a time a few years ago, but it never developed passed a few kisses and me killing his ex-girlfriend.

Quinn slide out of the limo first to meet every eye there. He reached down and helped me out of the car. He propped me against the limo and stood by my side careful to not make contact. Amelia and Jason got out and started ahead of us into the church.

"Thanks a lot Quinn."

"How was I supposed to know they didn't know?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "How would you like your personal business all over the place."

He chuckled, "Sookie, you are pledged to Eric, the sheriff of Area 5. And don't try to deny it now that we are alone. He has declared you are his. He might as well have tattooed 'Taken' across your forehead."

The inner bitch in me took over at that point, "We had it done on my ass instead." I shoved off the limo and started to make my way inside.

Alcide grabbed my arm before I hit the door. "Sookie, we need to talk. NOW!"

He led me into a side hall just inside the entrance.

If Bill shows up this will officially be the Sookie's past men review show.

He turned to face me and stared down at me. "Are you okay?"

That was not what I expected.

"Do I look okay?"

He grimaced, "No you don't. Was Quinn arguing with you?"

I sighed and winced. "He's just worried about me is all?"

"Well I am too. I've heard a few things about you lately."

Great, was there a gossip girl update that got sent out to everyone?

"Are you dating Eric now?"

I couldn't deny it anymore. "Yes."

His nostrils flared.


End file.
